Riddick's second chance
by GoldandBelle4evr
Summary: Riddick gets a gift from the Elemental... Kyra. He has her back, but what will he do to keep her? R&R M for language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**After C.O.R. but if Kyra had lived instead of dying. **

Riddick had left the Necromongers. He had given his place to Vaako, almost left to early, too. He was about to leave when a woman screamed, followed by a gasp. Riddick had turned to see the elemental standing over Kyra, a light glowing from her hand, waking her from her death. Riddick hadn't thought he could move so fast, but in less than a second he was by her side, holding her tight in his arms. Her wound had healed, her eyes were confused. Riddick had, for the first time, cried as he hugged her to his chest.

"A gift, Riddick, for what you've done for us. Can't have going off on an anger rampage, now can I?" She glided away, without another word. Riddick didn't care, his Kyra, his beautiful, sweet Kyra. She was here in his arms, breathing, confused. Riddick saw the question in her eyes and shook his head, now wasn't the time to talk about it yet. Soon when they were away from here, when he knew for a fact she was safe. Kyra still gasped, holding her chest, internal injuries slowly healing. Riddick held her head in the crock of his neck, hushing her silently, a last tear fell from his eyes. His Kyra, alive, breathing and moving. He never felt better.

"R-Riddick…" She gasped out. He pulled her head away from his neck to look into her eyes. "Always with you, never doubt it." She smiled slightly at him and closed her eyes, passing into a deep sleep. She was still breathing into his neck; it was a good sign to him. He looked up at Vaako, a hard glare in his eyes, death dripping from his voice.

"If you want what I killed, get me a ship so I can get out of here." He lifted Kyra up in his arms and sat in the throne again, cradling her in his arms. Her dress was ruined, a hole through it. "And get me her old clothes, weapons, food, water, anything we might need." Vaako hadn't moved. "Don't doubt that I won't kill you, start moving." He turned back to Kyra, bushing fallen hair back from her face. The crowd had broken up and Vaako left to see to his ship. No one stayed close to Riddick as he held his woman, thanking God for her back.

"I'm surprised." A female voice spoke from behind him. Dame Vaako stepped from behind the throne, looking down at him and Kyra, judgement in her eyes. "Not many would give up being the head of an entire faith, or an army. Perhaps your head is on wrong." She laughed and stepped out in front of him, eyeing the girl he cradled close to him. "All for this."

Riddick laughed. "When you love someone, care for them, protect them with your life, they end up meaning more to you than all that could be. I'd rather do what I do with her at my side than sit here and lead a faith that is not my own." He stroked Kyra's cheek, a small smile on his face. "And she's worth every ounce of it." He looked back up at the Dame, curiosity filling his gaze. "Vaako wouldn't try to kill that guy without encouragement. It was all you, wasn't it? You should be thanking me; I just gave your husband what he wanted." Riddick stood, lightly placing Kyra back in the throne. He stepped towards the Dame with a look of cold hard murder in his eyes. "I'm going to warn you once and only once, you or your husband kill anymore planets, or innocent people, I'll come back for you, and this time, I'll gladly keep what I kill." Vaako came back to him, gave him directions to his new ship. With a last warning glare at the Dame, he lifted Kyra into his arms and carried her out of the room.

Kyra woke up on a bed. She didn't remember getting to one, or even being near one. That last thing she remembered was being in Riddick's arms, after being brought back from the dead. "Riddick," She muttered to herself, pushing the heavy blankets off her and throwing her legs over the side of the bed. She wasn't in the same outfit as before, but it the one she'd worn back in the prison. She was so confused. She hadn't dreamed it all, because this wasn't her cell, and she wasn't dead, so what was going on.

She tried to take a step forward, but her legs gave out on her and she started to fall to the ground. She was surprised when she didn't slam down on the metal flooring. Instead she was caught by a very strong arm, wrapping around her and pulling her into a very hard chest. _Riddick!_ Her mind screamed at her. She knew this arm, that breath, the way he moved silently in the dark. "Nice try, Kyra, but your strength isn't there yet." The voice just confirmed everything she thought, a gasp left her lips as she turned herself around to look at him. He looked like hell, covered in dirt and blood.

She didn't care, he was here and she could hold him. She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed as hard as she could, letting tears fall from her eyes. She had been dead, gone from him forever, yet here she was, feeling him holding her against him. "Easy girl, easy." He soothed her as he lifted her from the ground and placed her back on the bed, she kept holding onto him, though, not wanting to be separated.

She kept crying, letting her cold outside melt away. "I was so scared, you were dead, then I woke up in the hall and you were fighting, then I died, then I came back and…." Riddick hushed her, holding her closer.

"It's okay, Kyra. I saved your ass again." She laughed, pulling herself away from him. She looked at him, just looked at him. Riddick didn't have his usual angry hard ass, 'I'm going to kill you' look in his eyes, but a soft, caring concern for her. She placed a hand on his cheek, smiling at him. Riddick placed a hand over hers, closing his eyes. They stayed like that for a few moments before his eyes opened again. "I'm telling you now Kyra and you'd better listen. You pull something like that on me again, ever, that ass of yours is going to be so sore you won't sit for a month." He leaned in closely to her, glaring. "Understand?"

Kyra nodded slowly, her eyes mesmerized with his. "I promise, I won't do it again." She saw something in his eyes that flashed, or more like snapped.

"Good." Was all he said before he leaned in and captured her lips with his. At first, Kyra was frozen, not expecting this, but then as Riddick started to move his lips against hers she softened. Her eyes closed, her lips moved with his, she wrapped her arms around him. Riddick pushed his tongue between her lips and pulled her against him. He didn't know what had made him kiss her, he hadn't planned on it, hadn't even thought about it, but he had just felt the need to hold her, touch her, just see her and feel her being alive again in his arms. Kyra moaned as he pressed her back against the bed, towering over her.

Her arms wrapped around his back, pulling her closer to her body, pressing him against her. He smiled into her lips and pulled his face up, Kyra cried out in protest, making Riddick smile down at her. He didn't say anything, just ran a hand down her side, from her arm to her knee, feeling the soft flesh he held beneath him. Kyra moaned, her body wiggled under him, silently demanding attention. Riddick brought his lips back down to hers, giving her another taste of him.

He moved them higher up on the bed, her head against a pillow now as he slid his hand under the hem of her top, feeling her flat stomach before slowly moving up her torso to her chest. Kyra gasped in pleasure. Riddick almost continues until her felt the scar of what had happened to her not long ago, and he knew he had to stop. He pulled away from her, leaving her staring up at him, confused. "They'll be time for that later, kid. But you need more time for your body to heal." Kyra looked down at her chest where an ugly scar showed itself to them. A look of disappointment cleared her eyes as she looked away from him, all of her childhood self-consciousness coming back to the surface. "Hey, don't pull back on me, Kyra." He grabbed her chin lightly and forced her to face him.

Kyra just looked at him, a sad doubt filling her. She knew Riddick cared for her, but she was confused of the rest of what had happened. "I just…" She let her voice trail off, looking down at the blanket.

"I know, Kyra. We'll talk." He placed a kiss to her forehead. "After you have more time to heal." With that he stood from the bed and strode from the room. Kyra was left on her bed watching as he left her, confused to everything happening. She felt the need to sleep claiming her, so she got herself comfortable and let sleep take her.

Riddick could shoot himself. Kyra needed rest and time to recover; instead here he was trying to fuck her where she laid. He felt ashamed of himself. With her, he could give her a side he never let anyone see, barely let it come to the surface, and he would tell her that, and let her know that this was what had to happened. He'd be his normal psychopathic killer outside, but inside the ship, when it was just them, he'd be Kyra's Riddick. Someone a woman could actually like.

He sat down in the pilot's seat and let his mind wander. He wasn't sure how long he sat there for until he heard footsteps creeping up behind her. _Kyra, _he smiled and turned his head to see her with a light blanket wrapped around her shoulders, her curls hanging freely around her face. Riddick smiled at her and waved her over to him.

She came up and was about to sit in the seat next to him when he pulled her into his lap, holding her against him. She smiled at him and looked out the window. "Where are we going?" She whispered, leaning into his body.

"Wherever we can."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Riddick was beating at a boxing bag when Kyra came into the small gym. Once they'd reached Hellion 5 with the ship given to them my Vaako they had sold it and quickly bought a new, bigger one. It was a former transport ship, used to bring people across the universe, much like the ship that had crashed on the planet when Kyra was a young kid. This one was much larger, though. It had multiple levels, more rooms, and for most people, a crew would be needed. But Riddick and Kyra knew how to work their ships, and with Kyra being a good hacker, it wouldn't take much to operate dozens of systems with one computer.

The great thing about this ship is it had a good sized training area where Riddick could teach Kyra some new tricks. He was practicing now, oblivious to the world around him as he beat at the bag. Kyra stood; leaning against the doorway as she slowly drank her hot tea. It'd been years since she last had tea. She loved tea, the one thing she missed about being on the run is that she never got a chance to go out and buy some at a market. Riddick had seen her eyeing it in one of the market points on Hellion 5, and agreed to buy it for her. So she got to have her first cup of tea in three long years.

It was worth it, most defiantly worth it.

Riddick was still pounding on the bag, hitting it with his fists, stick, feet, even his head a few times. It was beautiful to watch, seeing Riddick fighting, training. It was something he was good at, no matter what he did he made it look easy, effortless, and as if it could be done by anyone. He wore only a pair of cargo pants, meant for easy moving, and his chest was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He was working himself out to the bone to train himself. Kyra did that often in Crematoria, she'd run the prison for hours just to get herself started, then she'd beat out entire walls and people that pissed her off. Before she knew it, half her day would be gone and she'd feel more strong and faster than the day before.

Riddick had been going at it for over three hours, since breakfast. Kyra hadn't noticed how long he'd been gone till she was able to sync up all of the systems to one core drive, a job that took her hours. She'd sent him away because he'd been driving her nuts with all of his questions about how she learnt how to hack the way she did. He'd been driving her insane, so she told him to go and beat on a couple of bags for a while and leave her to do her work. She didn't think he'd actually do it.

Suddenly, he stopped. She smiled, he'd sensed her presence. "Ease dropping isn't very lady like, Kyra." He stated, turning around slowly to face her. He'd dimmed the lights before he'd started to work out so he didn't half to wear his goggles when training. Kyra loved looking into his eyes, they scared a lot of people when they saw them, but to Kyra they were a type of mystery.

Kyra shoved herself off the door frame and placed her cup on a table next to his goggles. "Never claimed to be, Riddick." She pushed her hands into the pockets of her grey cargo pants, slowly walking up to him. He'd done good trying to find her some clothes to wear. Nothing over the top or fancy, lots of tank tops, wool sweaters, long sleeve cotton, and lots of cargo pants. It was a lot like how she dressed in Crematoria, comfortable and easy to move in. Kyra stood less than a foot away from Riddick, looking up at him as he easily calmed his breathing. Even though he'd been going at it for hours, his breathing was only at the rate of someone jogging. Kyra chuckled quietly to herself as she touched his sweaty chests. "You're all sticky," She laughed and walked slowly past him towards the far wall. She knew he was following her, she could feel it, yet she kept walking till she found a towel and through it at him, even though he was only three feet away.

Riddick rubbed the towel over his face and chest, smiling to himself. Kyra pulled her long curls back from her face and threw them into messy bun on top of her head. Riddick watched as she moved to the bags and started to hit them. It'd been years since she trained in a place like this, it was good to get some real training in; her training could only go so far in Crematoria. He was watching her as she beat on the bags, judging her form and movements.

Suddenly as Kyra went to punch the bag again, Riddick grabbed hold of her wrist and turned her around towards him. His arms quickly grabbed hold of her hips as hers snapped up to his chest, caught off guard by his speed. His eyes were glowing in the faint lighting; Kyra stared up at them with amusement as he pushed her back into the bag. He had a look of playfulness as he leaned down towards her with a faint growl in his throat. His hand was braced above her, his other still rested on her hip. He stared down at her like prey ready to be hunted.

"Your form is off," He muttered, placing his hand in her center back, pushing her forward a little, then his hand travelled upwards to her shoulders, pulling them back into the bag. "There." He shrugged off from her, leaving Kyra laughing slightly. He paused and turned back to her. "What?"

She walked back to him, an evil look forming on her face. Once she was within arm's reach she swung her fist towards him. He quickly dodged it and through his own fist at her, she blocked and threw her leg into his gut, knocking him backwards a little. She jumped up and roundhouse kicked him in the head, knocking him on his back. He quickly flipped himself up and blocked her next attack and delivered his own blow to her side. She fell back from him by a few feet, but he followed, about to deliver a blow to her stomach. She caught his fist as it came close and flipped herself over his back to land behind him and kick out his feet. He landed on his back and Kyra climbed over him to press his hands into the mat. "Got you," she laughed, struggling to hold his arms down. He released one arm and flipped her over onto her back, holding down her arms this time.

"No, you don't," He laughed quietly. It was hard to get Riddick to laugh, but he seemed to be doing it a lot more lately. Kyra tried to fight him off playfully, but with no avail, she gave up and flopped back onto the floor. "Now that I have you here, what should I do with you?"

Kyra smiled up at him, enjoying his sudden burst of playfulness. He never got like this, at least not that she'd ever seen before. She loved it, loved having him take care of her, care for her, and she hoped that one day he'd call it love. For now, she would settle for this.

She leaned her face up and pressed her lips into his, craving his kiss. Riddick responded quickly, his lips taking over the kiss, dominating it with a furious passion. She tried to pull her hands out from under his firm hold, but he held her fast and kept her still. His tongue pressed through her lips and into her mouth, causing Kyra to moan in pleasure. She needed him, she'd needed him since he found her in Crematoria, and she hadn't stopped wanting her ever since. She loved the feel of his mouth on hers, his forcefulness, his body pressed against hers. She never felt this way with anyone before, but she didn't want to feel it with anyone but Riddick.

Riddick released her hands, using his own to slowly pull up her top over her cream stomach and bare breasts. Her own hands wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Riddick began to pull back from the kiss, with a purpose Kyra didn't notice, she cried out as their lips parted and pulled him back down to her, kissing him forcefully, keeping him where he belonged. Riddick chuckled and pulled away from her again. "Dammit Riddick," Kyra complained, her head dropping back to the mat.

"Relax," He smiled down at her with an evil grin. "I'm not stopping," He hands pulled her shirt up higher, exposing more of her smooth skin. "I'm just taking this off." He laughed at Kyra's dumbfounded expression. She hadn't expected that response. Since the first day they'd left the Necromongers he'd been overly careful with her, worrying over her healed injury. He'd been starting to drive her insane, she thought he was doing it again, but hearing he actually wanted to take off her clothes made her tingle with joy.

She lifted her arms over her head as he pushed her top off of her body, looking her over with smug appreciation for her womanly form. She was defiantly the kid he'd left with the holy man, she was something else entirely, something better. She reached for his pants to start to release the snaps when he stopped her, laughing quietly. "You really want to do this here, Kyra? On the gym floor," but even as he spoke his lips travelled down the column of her neck, breathing in her sweet scent. She smelt good, his animal loved it, and she was her own perfect smell.

Kyra grinned up at him. "Why not, we're already here." She pushed him over onto his back to kiss him fiercely. He growled, his animal taking over his instincts as he rolled them back over and started to release her pants. Kyra moaned, egger for more as his hands began to descend and….

Kyra screamed in pleasure. Riddick's fingers played with her sex with determination. No mercy for her as he growled and played, his lips sucking on her breasts, preparing her for what was to come. Riddick wasted no time, he wasn't a man who spent hours in bed, and Kyra knew that, he was a hard and fast type of man. He quickly removed both of their pants and thrust into her with a forcefulness that knocked Kyra back. Her body shook with coming pleasure; every time he thrust she would go higher. She could feel him in her, hear him growling her name, and she quickly erupted.

Her orgasm was hard and unexpected. Her body arched and curled, screams filled the air as she rolled with her body. Riddick quickened his pace, prolonging her orgasm as he let his own overtake him.

Kyra blacked out from the pleasure. She wasn't sure how to process it, but all she knew was she woke up in a bed instead of the floor of the gym. She pushed herself up and looked around for Riddick, but saw no sign of him.

The bed beside her was empty, the covers thrown back in a messy way, she moved the feel the area of the bed, and it was still warm. He couldn't have gotten up very long ago, at least she didn't think he could of, he wouldn't leave her unless he needed something, especially after what level their relationship had just reached. Kyra ran her hands through her hair, just trying to process the change that had gone on between them. She needed to think, to work her brain around it and…

"Thinking that hard already?" A thick male voice came from the bathroom doorway. Kyra snapped her head over and saw Riddick leaning against the doorway with a cup of water in his hands. So that's where he'd gone.

"I didn't see why not." She stated simply, relaxing back into the bed, watching as he finished his drink and moved for the bed, a grin playing at the edges of his mouth. "How'd I end up in bed?" He slid in beside her and wrapped his arms around her slim body, pulling her to him.

"You passed out from pleasure," a smug look came over his face that Kyra tried to ignore, he had a right to be a little smug right now. "I didn't want to leave you lying on the floor, so I carried you back here." He grinned, that smug look coming over him again. Why was he being such a man?

"I see." Kyra snuggled into his body for some rest, looking up at him. "I need some more sleep, can you stay?" She whispered content with her position.

Riddick nodded and leaned down to kiss her, letting his eyes clothes in sweet bliss.


End file.
